Mistakes
by Farseeker
Summary: Sarah didn't say the right words, and now she only has a little time left before she belongs to Jareth for good...


Light glared through the gap in the curtains, urging Sarah to wake up and make a start on the day. She groaned and rolled over, praying for another few minutes sleep. The light didn't go away however, and eventually she pulled herself out of bed and stagg 

A/N- Usually I write Harry Potter fanfiction, but I just had this little rabid plot-bunny running around my head, and it wouldn't go away. My HP fic is my first priority, but I will continue this one.

**__**

Prologue

Light glared through the gap in the curtains, urging Sarah to wake up and make a start on the day. She groaned and rolled over, praying for another few minutes sleep. The light didn't go away however, and eventually she pulled herself out of bed and staggered over to the window. Grasping the curtains she roughly pulled them open.

"Alright, alright! I'm up! For God's sakes, all I wanted was a few minutes more rest! Damn sun..." Sarah grumbled, leaning on the window sill.

"My, my...such words coming from such a young mouth."

Sarah screeched and whirled around, coming face to face with an all-too-familiar fae, wearing an all-too-familiar smirk.

"Jareth!" She gasped, clutching her chest.

"Yes, that would be me."

"What in the hell do you think you're doing here? I defeated you!" Sarah yelled, forgetting for a moment that it was early morning and the rest of the world was still asleep.

"Wrong, Sarah. You lost."

Sarah blinked. "What? But I said the words!"

Jareth got up and walked towards her slowly, creating a crystal and sending it spinning along his fingers. Her eyes followed it for a moment, captivated, before jumping back to his face.

"Correction - you said _some_ of the words. Not all. And some, dear Sarah, is never enough," Jareth murmured, watching her watching him.

"What are you talking about! I didn't miss a line!" Sarah protested, fear beginning to build inside of her.

"Ah but you did, Sarah. You did. Perhaps you should try to remember before you protest again..."  
Sarah was about to open his mouth and tell him exactly where he could put his suggestion when her memory - fed up with obeying such a stupid child and terrified of the man in front of the stupid child it just happened to be a part of - bypassed her brain and shoved the memories into her face.

__

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city... For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great..."

Sarah blinked and grabbed her worn copy of the 'Labyrinth', flicking to the last few pages.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the child that you...have stolen..." Sarah read, disbelief sinking into her.

"That's right, dear Sarah. You missed a line, and as such made the rest of the lines existing after that void. The ones you did say were enough to free Toby because of the strength of your will. However...you still only completed two lines. Do you know what that means, Sarah?"

Sarah shook her head mutely, the fear that was already building in her threatening to break loose of the tenuous ties that held it.

"Well, let's see...do you know how long your life is to be, Sarah? I'll tell you. You were going to die at the age of forty-five in a car crash. Terrible way to go, don't you think? That is not the point, however. What you did not realise while you were traversing the Labyrinth is that as soon as you entered it you were also playing for _your_ freedom, as well as Toby's. You said two lines right, which buys you one fifth of your life. Of that one fifth, five sixth has already passed. In other words - in three years, you will be mine." Jareth grinned as he finished speaking, watching in fascination as the colour from Sarah's face slowly drained. 

"My, my. It seems that I've said something that upsets you. Never mind, dear. In three years we will have plenty of time to make up for that," Jareth laughed at the look of realisation and horror that spread across her face at his words then disappeared in a whirlwind of magic. Sarah slowly sank back onto her bed, mind numb.

'Oh Gods,' She thought. 'I belong to him.

*** 

"Sarah! _Sarah_!" Karen's voice shattered the private world of horror that existed in Sarah's mind, effectively reminding her that no matter how bad things seemed, they were guaranteed to get a lot worse if she did not come down for breakfast.

"Coming!" She yelled, quickly pulling on a pair of clothes, and blushing as she realised that Jareth had seen her in her pyjamas - a pair of dark purple boxers and a silver shirt with a picture of a unicorn on it. She rushed downstairs, stopping to give Toby a quick kiss on the cheek and to pull him out of his cot, before walking down the stairs, balancing Toby on her hip.

"Hi Karen," Sarah said as she placed Toby in his high chair, forcing a smile.

"Good morning," Karen said, eyeing her strangely. "Do you want some pancakes?"  
"No thanks, just some cereal for me," Sarah said, trying not to breathe in the smell of maple syrup. For some odd reason it reminded her of the Goblin King, and that was the last thing she needed right now.

'Yeah right Sarah, like denial is going to help,' She thought disgustedly, and began to breathe properly again.   
"Sarah, do you have any books you need to return to the library?" Karen asked.

"Hmm? Yes, I do..." Sarah said, an idea beginning to form in her mind.

"Do you mind staying home for an hour or two with Toby? Your father and I got a taxi home last night, and we need to collect the car, as well as do a bit of shopping," Karen said. Sarah could almost see her forming her preparing her next argument for when Sarah protested.

"Actually, I don't. As long as you don't mind dropping Toby and I off at the library, that is," Sarah said, smiling again, and this time genuinely.

"That's fine," Karen replied, surprised.

"I'll just go get my books and put on my shoes then," Sarah said, rising from the table.

__

'In three years, you will be mine...'

Sarah shuddered, and turned back to face Karen. She knew that she hadn't been exactly welcoming to the woman and that Karen hadn't really tried to understand her, but she knew that if she had to leave her father deserved a little happiness, and she knew how to give that to him.

"I'm sorry."  
"What?"  
"I said I'm sorry. I haven't been the nicest person to you, and I'm sorry."  
Karen blinked, before smiling, a little shyly Sarah thought.

"Thankyou. I suppose I haven't really tried to be a mother to you, either. I'm sorry too."

Nodding, Sarah turned and ran up the stairs, feeling slightly better for some reason.

'At least Dad will be happy,' Sarah thought, before banishing that thought with another. 'No. _We'll_ be happy, because I'm not going anywhere.'

Sarah smiled, resolve strengthening her. Jareth could try and take her if he wanted, but there was no way she would give in without a fight.


End file.
